You belong with me
by unknown-for-life
Summary: Dedicated to EnglandxVietnam shipping. If you don't like it, don't read it. No cursing in this fanfic.


It was a typical Tuesday night. Alice Kirkland - a British - was in her room doing her homework while listening to punk. From her window, she could see the boy next door, Pham Van Dzung - a Vietnamese. Their bedrooms' windows were face-to-face. They were both boarding students in America. They were high school students at the moment this story was made and told.

Alice was a blond with long pigtails that were slightly curled. She had forest green eyes underneath a pair of glasses. Minh had short dark brown hair and golden-honey eyes. They were best friends since when they first met, when their parents came to America and their families' friendship. They studied at the same schools since primary school.

'He's talking with his girlfriend again.' As they grew up, Dzung started daring with an American girl named Emily Jones and their seemed to fade but still existed. Emily was their school's cheerleader captain and she was hyper and obnoxious girl in Alice's opinion.

Dzung was talking to Emily on the phone and it seemed like they were arguing about something. Suddenly Emily hung up and Dzung sigh in frustration. He sat down in his desk and ran a finger through his hair. Alice grabbed a notebook and wrote something on it and they began a 'conversation'. They wrote on their notebooks and showed each other through windows.

_'You ok?'_

_'Tired of drama'_

_'Sorry :('_ He shrugged.

As Alice was writing down, Dzung closed the curtains. He didn't see what she wrote : _'I love you.'_ Alice sigh and began singing 'You belong with me'. She was dancing to the music when Dzung opened the curtains and saw her. He laughed and closed the curtains.

'Cute.' She continued to dance without knowing Dzung complimented her.

_Emily wore short skirts and high heels. _

_Alice wore T-shirts and flats. _

_Emily was cheer captain. _

_Alice was in the bleachers. _

They were different. Emily was Dzung's girlfriend but Alice knew him better. She was there when he had a bad time, not Emily.

Next morning, Alice was sitting on a bench in front of her house, reading. Dzung came out of his house and sat on the bench. They chat for a while until Emily showed up in her flashy car. Dzung said goodbye to Alice and got in Emily's car. The cheerleader captain kissed him right in front of Alice and drove the car away.

_-Time skip-_

Dzung was a football player at his school and was the pillar of his team. Despite he was Vietnamese, his teammates treated him like he was their blood-related brother. They was a guy named Gilbert in his team. That guy was a popular one in their school. That day was the finale of the football tournament and the match was heated.

"GO (insert high school's name here because I can't think of a good one)! GO!" Their schoolmates were cheering for Dzung and his teammates.

"GO ICE FOX! CRUSH 'EM!" The opponents were the Ice Fox team, a tough opponent.

"Go Dzung!" In the loud cheers, Alice's cheers on Dzung was inaudible. Madeline - a fellow bleacher - comforted Alice.

"Don't worry. He'll definitely do his best."

"Thanks, Madeline."

"You're welcome."

"(insert high school's name) IS THE STATE NEW CHAMPION!" And the crowd went wild. The side of (high school's name) had gone wildly happy while the Ice Fox's was losing their spirits. Dzung's teammates lifted him up (like what they do in soccer, put the one that scored the most goals on the others' shoulders.) and pull off their helmets, screaming happily.

Alice looked down at Dzung since she was high on the bleachers and found him arguing with Emily with Gilbert by her side. And it seemed that they brook up.

_-Time skip-_

It was the day the dance was occupied inside the (insert high school's name)'s gym to celebrate their winning at the tournament. Alice was doing her homework as usual and she saw Dzung in a black tuxedo from the window, holding out a note.

_'You're going tonight?'_

_'No, studying.'_

_'Wish you were!'_ And he left. Alice dug through her books and found the piece of paper she wanted to show him. Alice took off her glasses as she looked at the paper.

Dzung was chatting with some friends until he saw Alice. The moment she walked in in a white dress that increased her natural beauty and her hair hung down, not in the usual pigtails, and a white rose bracelet, the chatters around her stopped and looked at her, astonished. He made his way to her but Emily stopped him. She wanted to be his girl once more but he rejected her. His heart only had one, and that was Alice.

Alice showed Dzung the paper that she wanted to show him.

_'I love you.'_

He took out a note from his suit's pocket. _'I love you.'_

Their beautiful relationship started with a true-love kiss that night.

-Fin-

* * *

**A/N :**

America : Why do you hate me so much?!

Red : You don't need to know. And sorry readers if it was badly written. Inspiration : You belong with me by Taylor Swift.

America : I'm the bad guy, again.

Red : Da.

England : I have nothing to say.

Red : You're usually criticized.

Pham Van Dzung - Nyo!Vietnam

Alice Kirkland - Nyo!England

Emily Jones - Nyo!America

Madeline - Nyo!Canada

Gilbert - Prussia


End file.
